


So Wardens They Shall Be

by InannaAthanasia



Series: Intertwined Hearts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blight, Darkspawn, Desire, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, NSFW, Ostagar, Strong Female Characters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telaina and Alistair finally meet for the first time since childhood at Ostagar. Alistair, older, sporting short hair and a slightly unshaven face and Telaina, loosing the lingering child look she had at 16 and is a curvacious, exotic beauty and favors her hair pulled up in a messy bun, do not recognize each other from the portraits they carried 2 years ago and are to focused on the coming battle with the Darkspawn.</p><p> After the horror of Ostagar, both lean on each other and find strength and attraction, but as their attraction grows, both keep pulling back as their hearts are still engaged in what they think are other people.</p><p> As they head to Redcliffe to speak with Arl Eamon, it is Teagan who makes them realize exactly who they are to each other. Shocked and unsure, they let a moment of pent up desire and longing drive them almost to the point of insanity. Realizing they need to focus on the Blight, it gets harder and harder to hold back whats has been building in them for years.</p><p> Neither wants to pressure the other, but years of sexual fantasy, innocent love and full blown lust are hard to deny.</p><p>*Now with my original art in Ch 3*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telaina is now 18 and grew into the exotic beauty she promised to be. She is a determined and headstrong woman who means to lead her own life. Frustrated when Loghain Mac Tir offers a marriage between the two. Angry her Father is even considering it, she turns to Warden Commander Duncan to recruit her instead of her Brother Aedan. However before he can even discuss it with Bryce, Rendon Howe attacks and slaughters all of them, with only Telaina escaping with Duncan.
> 
> Leaving her Father and Mother behind, she goes with Duncan for Ostagar with a pain stricken heart.

"I shall not marry a man old enough to be my Father" Telaina refused to even discuss the possibility. Teryn Loghain Mac Tir may very well be a Ferelden Hero, a Teryn and Father in Law of the King, but he was also old and could be cruel. She was just 18 and didn't understand why there was such a rush to marry her off anyway. Aedan was two years her senior and he was not married either. Fergus already had one son and the possibility of another on the way, so it wasn't like the family was going to die out overnight or anything either.

"I never said you had to accept pup, I only asked you to consider it. Outside of the royal family, his is the only family equal to ours in rank, unless there is an unknown Prince running around Ferelden, Loghain is a good choice to consider."

"Fine, it has been considered and turned down, lets move on, shall we?"

Aedan could see his Father loosing his patience with his Sister, Maker knows she could be beyond frustrating sometimes. They both needed some space before there was all out explosion of emotions.

"Sister, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere, Fergus wanted to see you."

"Nice try Son, but I know what you're doing and I do believe your Sister and I do need a break from each other" walking to his daughter he kissed her forehead "I do love you pup, always remember that."

"I know Father" she sighed "I just want to find my own place in life. I don't want to marry yet. Why can't I go with Fergus? I want to defend Ferelden too."

"Pup..."

"Alright then, lets go see Fergus" he knew they had been fighting as much about Loghain as they had been about her going with Fergus to Ostagar since both messages had arrived almost a month ago.

"Fine!" she through up her hands and marched out of the room.

"Aedan, my thanks son."

"Father if I may speak" he watched his Father nod and continued "Telaina has always been her own person since a child. Maybe most Noble's daughters only want a good marriage and a family like Delilah does, but that isn't Telaina. She is the same type of woman as our ancestress  Elethea was. She is a woman who would be more at home leading troops than hosting soirees. She can't fight who she is Father, anymore than any other Cousland ever has."

"Aedan, my precious son, you have always been the peacemaker in the family. I will think on what you said. Go find your Sister and introduce her to Duncan, I think she will enjoy speaking to her."

"He wants to recruit me as a Warden Father" Aedan told him quietly.

"I know, and if it is indeed a Blight as Duncan swears, then it is a noble calling too. Do you wish not to? While Duncan could conscript you, I do not think he would if you did not wish too. I know he is also looking at Ser Gilmore as well."

"If he chose to recruit Telaina?"

"Do not say such, she has enough ideas on her own without fueling the fire."

However her Father didn't need to worry about Aedan saying anything, since she was already on her way to see Duncan and try to be recruited on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My Lady Cousland, please to meet you once more" Duncan stood as she came into the library study.

"Duncan, or do I call you Warden Commander or Warden Duncan? I am afraid I do not know the proper way to address you."

"Please call me Duncan, I am not sure if it is what is considered proper for a Teyrn's daughter, but it is what I prefer."

"Thank you Duncan."

"You are most welcome. Now what may I do for you?"

"I want to be a Warden, I wish for you to recruit me."

"Milady, I do not know what to say."

"Say yes, simple and easy right?"

Duncan chuckled "That may be so, but I would not do so without your Father's permission."

"What about conscription?" she persisted.

"Milady, please, I do not wish to go against your Father. I have know Bryce for years and do respect him greatly."

"Fine, I understand, but if he would say yes?"

"Then I would happily. I saw you training earlier with your Brothers, you are very talented and I think you would make a good Warden."

Turning to leave she went to find her Mother, maybe she would listen to reason and she would also get Fergus to help her as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telaina visited Fergus later that day with the rest of her family. Fergus and most of her Father's troops would be leaving soon and the family wanted a small moment to be together in private. Fergus, ever the joker, talk about wenches and her Father trying to explain to Oren in a less explicit way about what a wench was brought laughter to all of them as well. It was simple moments like these that made Telaina know that as long as she had her family there was nothing she could not face and triumph over.

Getting Fergus off to the side, Telaina took a moment to talk to him.

"I want to go with you Fergus, won't you talk to Father for me? Please."

"Little Sister, you know I would do anything for you, but I have already tried and told no."

"I just, I want to go with you Fergus. What happens if you fall or something else happens and I am not there with you?" Fergus and her had always been very close, closer then Aedan, even though Aedan was closer to her age. The thought of not being there to watch Fergus' back upset her greatly. Losing Fergus would kill her.

"I know, if it was up to me, you would be at my side, but it isn't."

"Get some rest pup, it will be an early morning" her Father cut in.

"Father, about Duncan..."

"Has he asked to recruit you?"

"No, I thought he was here for Aedan and Ser Gilmore?"

"We both know Aedan doesn't wish to be a Warden, unless Duncan conscripts him. Besides he made it known he was interested in you after your conversation with him."

Telaina blushed. She hadn't planned on her Father knowing she went to see him hoping to be recruited.

"If it is indeed a Blight, then I would say yes. As much as I wish to see you married and children of your own, I would not hesitate to see duty done."

Telaina wanted to ask him that if he wanted to see her have kids he shouldn't accept a marriage proposal for her to marry a man as old as Loghain, but didn't wanted to have that fight again.

"Mommy Daddy, ewwww" Oren said as he scrunched up his nose at his parents.

Telaina looked over and saw her Brother kissing his wife yet again. Maker they spent every chance they had to be locked together.

"Fergus, good grief, you two act as if you can't live without your lips locked together" she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe when you find a man you will think differently little Sister."

"As if. What in the world do I need any man for?"

"Not even your pretty little Templar?"

"Fergus, I will smack you, hard."

"Hmph only a man who isn't around her in person would ever want our little Sister" Aedan laughed and threw his arm around her.

"My children" Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"They are a handful and glad I am to have them love" Bryce told his wife and claimed a quick kiss from his wife as well.

"Oh good grief, you too? Yuck, what is wrong with all of you?"

"One day pup you will meet a man that all you want are his kisses" Eleanor laughed.

"Maker no!"

They continued to talk until Fergus couldn't put it off any longer and had to leave.

"I will see you on the morrow Father" he said as he mounted his horse.

"Maker keep you safe my son" Eleanor told him once more.

"Come home soon my love, I will miss you every minute"  Oriana told her husband trying to hold back tears.

"I will try love and I will think of you every minute as well."

"Hmph, you should be thinking more about the Darkspawn than your wife, which is exactly why I should be going with him" Telaina grumbled once more.

"Persistent to the end." Bryce laughed "I can't imagine who she gets it from."

"Both of you no doubt." Fergus laughed as his parents agreed and turning his horse he headed out the gates to lead their troops to Ostagar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telaina heard a mabari barking. Was it Aedan's? Fergus was going to leave his, but Oriana refused to allow Fergus to leave without him. Father's mabari just birthed a litter and should be in the kennels, not the wing where they all slept, so it had to be Aedan's. Rolling over now that she figured out the barking, she was almost asleep again when she thought she heard a scream, sitting up she heard it again and it was very much a scream. grabbing her sword, she opened her door to soldiers armed and attacking. Fighting in her shift, she made quick work of the men in the outer room, when her Mother came out with her bow.

"Telaina, are you ok pup?"

"Yes, what is going on?"

"We are being attacked" she looked at a shield dropped by one of the men Telaina killed and flipped it over "Makers breath! Its Howe's men, he, he...."

"He is a traitorous bastard I will cleave into a bloody mess!" She thought for a moment "Should we check on Oriana and Oren?"

"Oh Maker..."

They ran to her Brothers room and saw the dead bodies on the floor. Eleanor ran to Oren and gathering his lifeless body in her arms and started sobbing.

"My little Oren, oh Maker how could he do this? Oh poor Fergus."

"Come on Mother, as horrid as it is, I need to change and we need to focus on saving who we can and finding Howe to take off his bloody head."

Telaina went to her room to quickly change. Shrugging on her armor, a weight she always felt better wearing, she began buckling the many straps. While trained as a rogue, she tended to wear heavier armor like most warriors did since she was known for charging head into a fight instead of hanging back like most rogues do.

Walking out of her room, she saw her Mother also changed.

"Lets go find that Bastard" her Mother growled.

Fighting through hordes of soldiers, they made their way first to the family vault to retrieve the family sword, handed down for generations from Teryn to Teryn. It was a beautiful weapon and she quickly tossed her normal sword down and grabbed it instead. She would cut Howe's head off with the blade.

Finally making it to the main hall, they found Ser Gilmore trying to hold the main door  against the onslaught of forces. After telling them where to look for her Father, he begged them to leave quickly since the doors wouldn't hold much longer.

"Then I will stay and help."

"Milady Telaina, please, go and live to fight another day, do not allow the Couslands to die out trying to hold something that will not hold."

Blinking back a tear for the man she once had a childhood crush on, she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Maker watch over you."

"Maker watch over as all."

Not wanting to leave, but knowing she had to they made their way to the kitchen and the servants entrance where Ser Gilmore had told them her Father and Aedan were heading while looking for them. However, when they reached it, she fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands. Bryce laid bleeding, holding a dead Aedan in his arms.

"Aedan..." Eleanor collapsed against her husband just as Duncan, the Grey Warden came through the door.

"Duncan" Bryce said " I beg you get my wife and daughter out of here, please."

"What about you Bryce?"

"I am sorry love, I will not last much longer" he felt tears slipping down his face.

"I will my Lord, but I need something in return." Duncan spoke.

"Anything."

"I know what is happening here is horrible, but what is happening in the South effects all of Ferelden and left unchecked, all of Thedas..."

"I understand, pup be the Grey Warden you wished to be and avenge our family."

"I will Father, I promise."

"Bryce, are you sure you can not go?" Eleanor asked her husband and when he shook his head no, she turned to her daughter " go and be a Warden and do us proud pup, but I will stay with your Father and cover your escape."

"Eleanor..."

"Its OK Bryce love, I will not leave without you and if this is our end it will be together and together we will make sure our youngest lives."

Telaina felt tears running down her face "I love you both, I...."

"We know, now go pup, go and do the Couslands proud."

Looking at the ground and seeing her Brothers shield with the Cousland crest on it, she picked it up to carry with her. It would be a reminded of her promise to one day kill Rendon Howe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is waiting for Duncan to return with the recruit Aedan from Highever and once they were settled, he would ask him if had ever heard of Tela. He knew there was no hope for them, but it didn't change that he would always love her and pray she was OK.
> 
> Telaina runs into Loghain and when she asks him to help her avenge her family on Howe. He quickly agrees, if she meets his terms. Angry and ready to hurt something, she stalks off to find Warden Alistair, finding him, she is stunned by his handsome face and his sexy voice.
> 
> Alistair may be in love with his Tela, but the new Warden (not the one Duncan had sent word he was recruiting) had to be the most exotic and beautiful woman he had ever seen. He would be true to Tela forever, but Telaina Cousland could tempt the Marker himself.

Alistair paced. Duncan needed to come back soon and help him. The two recruits already at Ostagar had been following him since they arrived wanting to know more about the joining and truthfully, Alistair was having a hard time dodging their questions. He understood their need to know more about what they were doing there, he was the same, but the joining was secret for a reason and he was not about to break the trust Duncan put into him not to say anything.

Walking through the camp, he was stopped and asked to bring a message to the Mages. Ugh Mages and the Chantry, good grief. It was bad enough he once trained to be a Templar, but now they had him delivering messages to the Mages and he knew exactly what they would think of him doing such too. Sighing, he headed back up the ramp to where the Mage he was told to deliver it to was currently waiting.

Maker he prayed once more for Duncan to get here quickly. At least with Duncan, the Chantry would back off and leave him alone. He stopped for a minute when he realized that Duncan was a shield for him, a shield that a Father would wield to protect his child. Suddenly he was looking at Duncan in a new light. While he hadn't known Duncan very long, he had filled something in Alistair he had longed for so long to have, a Father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telaina was angry, bitter and annoyed after leaving King Cailan and Duncan. Cailan seemed to be nothing more than the stupid, war happy and fantasy believing twit he was as a child. There was nothing glorious about War and certainly not about Darkspawn. How did someone grow to be as old as him and still have the brain of a child? Growling to herself, she decided to explore the camp some before finding the Warden Alistair.

Of all the things Telaina might of expected to find in Ostagar, Teryn Loghain Mac Tir was not one of them. Although with Cailan here, she wasn't surprised, after all Cailan was his ticket to Ferelden power. Bumping into him as he left his tent was another thing she wished she could change.

"Telaina? Maker's breath, you're alive! Thank the Maker love."

She cringed. Did he just call her love? Oh good grief....

"Teryn Mac Tir" she gave a proper nod of her head, which felt ridiculous standing in armor with a sword on her back.

"Telaina, please call me Loghain, I prefer to hear it from your lips."

She tried not to roll her eyes.

"Loghain then. I wasn't aware of you being here, but after seeing Cailan I am not..."

"Wait? You are not the Grey Warden recruit are you?"

"Yes I am, seeing as my entire family was just slaughtered by Rendon Howe, I didn't have a lot of options to save my arse you know."

"I had heard, I am sorry love, Bryce was a close friend as you know and the loss of Aedan is devastating."

"Yes, well I know that, seeing as he laid dead at my feet as my Father laid dying from Howe's blade himself!" I will not cry she thought, tears made her weak and she would be strong, she had to be. She would crush Howe's neck in her hands and it would take a strong woman, not a crying one to do so.

"You have not fully joined the Wardens have you?" he would have Cailan interfere if so. She was his and seeing her now, he would have her too. No woman could compare in beauty to her and he desired her to much to let her slipped from his grasp after waiting all these years for Bryce to allow her to marry.

"No, but I will be. I am pledge to the Wardens with my Father's dying blessing and I will do so. When the Blight is done, I will find Howe and see the King brings him to justice."

"It is not that easy Telaina and do not throw your life away...."

"I have no life now. I was meant to die in Highever, but Duncan saved me of my fate, I will serve the Wardens with honor and I will rejoice when the King strings Howe up by his lying neck."

"Telaina, I know you are in pain, but let me help you, I beg of you do not throw your life away on the Wardens."

His eyes softened for a brief moment and for the first time, Telaina saw something tender looking back from their dark depths.

"Help me Loghain, you claim to love me, then help me. Howe must die for this." she felt a traitorous tear slide down her cheek "please, all of them are dead, even little Oren, cut down like a animal."

Loghain pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair, while laying a loving kiss atop her head.

"I will help Telaina my love."

She pulled back to look at him and ran her finger tips down his cheek before smiling "Thank you Loghain" she breathed.

"If you marry me now and leave Ostagar and head to Denerim with my private guard."

She jumped from his arms.

"What? Oh you son of a Darkspawn arse!" she hit him in the chest "You said you loved me you jerk."

"I do, which is why you need to be safe in Denerim love."

"Don't. I am not something to be bargained for, if you loved me you would help me just to help me, but you are exactly what I thought you were, someone who takes what he wants, someone who thinks others are mere toys to play with as you please. I would die before marrying you and I will be a Warden and one day I will have you on your knees begging me for my favor you pompous arse."

"Telaina, do not make threats. I was there when the Wardens came back, your Order will not protect you should you do anything as you threaten." he growled at her with such force it made her eyes go round with fear, but when she saw the pleasure her fear gave him, she found herself harden with conviction once more.

"I do not make threats as a Grew Warden, you idiot, I make threats as the daughter of Teryn Bryce Cousland who is your equal in station to you and I will see anyone who had anything to do with my family's death brought to justice. I am not afraid of you _Loghain_ ."she sneered "I once was, but that was a girl who still believed in love, not the woman who's innocence was baptized in the blood of her family, who's sword is strengthen by the site of her Brother's corpse, who's conviction drips from the dying lips of her Father, who's Faith was guided by the sacrifice of her Mother and who's dreams were rewritten by the lifeless form of her Nephew and his Mother. That is who stands here now and I am not a trinket to be bartered with Milord, I am Warden Telaina Cousland and when the Blight is over and I have bathed in Darkspawn blood, I will have Howe pay and anyone who aids him in the crime he committed."

He watched her walk away from him, proud, strong and even more desirable than the girl he once courted and his blood boiled as his desires surged watching her leave. She was right, she was no longer an innocent child, oh no, she was now an exotic and passionate woman that one way or another he would have. Even the Wardens would not keep her from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telaina walked through camp inflamed. Did Loghain really think she would sell herself for her Family's deaths? Her Father would be disgusted at such an idea. Bryce Cousland might be dead, but his heart and morals would always be a part of Telaina's soul and he would be shocked at Loghain's behavior. Telaina would avenge her family one day and she would not do it married to that horrible man.

Walking to where Duncan had mention she might find the Warden Alistair, she forced Loghain from her mind. There was to much to be done and a battle looming, none of which she would be at her best if she allowed herself to linger on Loghain and his hideous offer.

Walking up a ramp at the edge of the ruins, she found a man talking to a Mage. As she got closer she realized the man in armor was Warden Alistair and Maker he was one of the handsomest men she had ever seen, perhaps even the most. She knew her heart would always belong to her Templar, but she couldn't deny Alistair was a feast for any woman to look at. That thought brought a chuckle to her lips, perhaps it was men who were named Alistair, since he shared her beloved's name. Waiting for the Mage to leave, she approached to speak to Alistair

"You're not another Mage are you?" he asked.

 "Would it matter?"

"I just like to know my chances on being turned into a frog."

"In my experience it is a man's own doing that causes him to go from Prince to frog."

"Hmph, I suppose so, but if not a Mage, what can I do for you?"

"Duncan asked me to find you."

"Wait, you're the new recruit? I thought it was a man named Aedan?"

"My Brother" she sniffled "but he died, so I am all you get."

"I am sorry Milady, Duncan had said he was going to Highever for a recruit named Aedan, I didn't know anything else, I really meant no..."

"It's alright Alistair, you had noway of knowing, it just..it hurts. Anyway, all you get is me and I will have to do" she smiled.

He smiled and she didn't think it possible, but he became even more handsome than before.

"So as the Junior member of the order, I will be helping you with everything to prepare for your joining. If you have any questions I can answer I will gladly do as well. But if I may, what is your name?"

"I am Telaina from Highever." she smiled.

They continued to speak and she asked questions about the Wardens, Ostagar and even Duncan.

"I look forward to working with you and if you don't mind, I would like to explore the encampment a bit more."

"You do? Hmm that's a first and yes we can explore as much as you wish and I will help answer anything I can for you."

Alistair followed along as she moved around the camp. She was a breathtaking and elegant woman and while she wasn't his Tela, he couldn't deny she was quite the sight to look at. She had black hair pinned up in a bun that left small curls around her face that made her pale leaf green eyes even more attractive. He also noticed that the low cut of her leather armor that showed the swell of a large bosom and the leather skirting showed tight muscular and shapely legs. She was a vision of perfection and he doubted there was a woman more fair in all of Thedas. However, as they roamed the camp and he saw her true heartache over the Mage who was tranquil who explained their emotions being lost, or the prisoner she helped get food and water too and even the Kennel Master whom asked for help for a sick mabari, he realized her kindness was as beautiful as her body. There were few women to be graced with such beauty and equally as kindhearted and he felt himself being charmed by her obvious grace and beauty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they made their way through the Korcari wilds, searching for Darkspawn blood, Ser Jory and Daveth, the other two recruits, complained more about the joining ritual and the Darkspawn. Alistair could understand their frustrations and questions. Part of him felt bad as they gathered their vials of blood. He wanted to tell them what it was for and tell them about the joining and the horror of taking the taint into you, but he couldn't, besides in a few hours they would know.

Telaina had found a journal in a campsite they cleaned of Darkspawn and it spoke of Chasind trail signs and how they led to hidden stashes of weapons.

"Alistair, I think we could find these." she told him after skimming all the notes.

"Hmm good idea, there may be items to benefit Wardens or even the Ferelden soldiers."

"So not just a sexy body, but intelligent too" Daveth cooed as he slid closer to her.

Annoyed, Telaina punched him hard enough to knock him to the ground "I am not some Denerim strumpet to be bought with a few words and a pretty face."

Alistair realized something else about her in that moment. Tela would be in his heart forever and no one could ever compare to her, but Marker Telaina was hard not to desire and his body was certainly reacting to her.

After finding the Chasind stash, killing even more Darkspawn and finding the resting place of a Shade, they finally found where the treaties were once held, only ruins and crushed chest remained. Dishearten at first, they found something they didn't expect to be there instead.

"My my, what have we here?" a beautiful dark woman spoke as she walked closer to them.

The woman was named Morrigan and after speaking to her for a bit, as well as some humorous side comments from Alistair, she reveals that the treaties are actually in her Mother's possession. While all three mean were unsure of her aid, Telaina did not and asked the witch to take them to see her Mother.

Morrigan Mother did indeed have the treaties and gave them to them quickly, warned that this Blight was far worse then imagined. They also found her name was Flemeth, the same as a Ferelden Legend as well. However , it didn't matter who she was or wasn't, the important thing was they were able to retrieve the treaties and with Morrigan's help, they made it back to Ostagar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waiting for the joining to begin with Ser Jory and Daveth, Telaina felt suddenly ill. They had already been told that the joining itself could kill them, but in the minutes before it was to begin, it was weighing heavy on her. If she died, it was possible the Cousland line would be gone. She had been told Fergus was scouting in the wilds, yet not having seen him yet, she did not know for sure if he yet live. Howe could of had assassins follow him or...or...

"Maker I can't do this" she blurted out

"Telaina, you can. You are a amazing woman and will make just as wonderful Warden" Alistair knew it was just fear of what was coming that scared her, as it had him too.

She blushed at his words, but still she was afraid, however this was her family's wish, for her to become a Warden and she would see it through. In the end however, her nerves hadn't mattered, as she was the only one to live through it.

As she awoke after passing out from the ritual, she found both Duncan and Alistair looking over her. They helped her to her feet and Alistair gave her an amulet that was taken from the blood used in the ritual as it was tradition to do so. Duncan spoke briefly to her and then told her to take time if she needed to balance herself and then join him with King Cailan. Telaina cringed, Loghain would be there, of course as she was now a true Grey Warden now, he could do nothing.

Finally finding her balance and strength, she left to join him and arriving found him listening to Loghain and Cailan fighting. However once both men saw her, they quickly stopped arguing and looked at her instead.

"Telaina, I hear congratulations are in order" Cailan told her.

"Condolences more like it" Loghain sneered.

"Thank you Cailan, I am very proud to be a Warden and am equally happy to do my parents dying wish for me." take that you evil bastard she thought.

Loghain and Cailan continued arguing, but finally Loghain quieted and a plan was agreed on. However, with that said, Telaina was angry to know she was being sent to light a beacon with Alistair. But there was no arguing and grumpily she agreed.

If Telaina's reaction was annoyance, then Alistair's was pure anger. She could sympathize, it was ridiculous that they were being sent for such a job, instead of fighting. However as Duncan pointed out, they must do as the King commanded. 

"Maker watch over you" Alistair told Duncan.

"May he watch over us all" he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling to Redcliffe as Alistair suggested in Lothering, after several weeks on the road, both Telaina and him realize they are very attracted to each other.
> 
> Alistair confesses he is in love with a woman from his past and never gives details, Telaina pulls back as she respects his obvious love for another woman. She begins to realize longing for a boy she will never see again is pointless and tries to harden her heart to the man she finds so attractive.
> 
> Reaching Redcliffe, Telaina is shocked over what Alistair tells her about who he is, but when Teagan points out who they really are to each other, shock wears off and a brief passionate moment and almost consummate it before stopping....for now.

Lothering was a small town and did provide the information that Morrigan thought it would. It also showed them Loghain's vengeance he was now inflicting on Telaina and Alistair. Part of her wondered if somehow he knew it was indeed that she was one of the survivor's. He was certainly capable of cruelty required to hunt her and demand her death. Yet somewhere in the darkest part of her mind she was thankful for the change in direction for her. She would rather have him kill her than to force her as his wife. Shuddering, she didn't realize it was noticeable until Alistair said something.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "I can't imagine those leathers have much warmth with how little of your body is covered." he blushed and then stammered."Not that I am looking at you, well I am looking at you while we are talking but not, well you know at you."

"It's OK Alistair, I know you are not looking at me like that. You just see me as a fellow Warden, so you have nothing to worry about, at least with me."

Alistair was really uncomfortable now. He should only look at her as just his fellow Warden, he shouldn't look at her as a gorgeous woman wearing a outfit that showed off her body to a perfection that only a blind man wouldn't be tempted by. He knew who his heart belonged to, but he was also human and he found his weakness, but then Telaina of Highever was a hard woman to ignore.

After finishing up some errands in Lothering and earning some coin for supplies, Telaina and Alistair agreed to head to Redcliffe next. She remembered Arl Eamon fondly as a child and that quickly took her back to her childhood and the time there when she met young Alistair, her young Knight. She wondered once more what happened to him and she prayed he was safe from this evil and swore once more she would succeed. With the loss of her family, he was the last person she had to fight for.

Finally stopping to camp for the night, she smiled as her Warden Alistair brought her some food after helping Sten with the tents. He was so very handsome and only a fool would not think so. He has such kind eyes and smile and sometimes he reminded her of her own Templar Alistair.

"The tent is all ready for you and I put extra blankets and furs in since you were so cold earlier and wouldn't want you to get cold tonight, I wouldn't want to know because of me you didn't have a hot body." Alistair was smiling and when he realized what he said, his eyes went wide. "I didn't mean it, I mean you are very hot, but not hot like, uh, good grief." he blushed.

"It's fine Alistair and frozen Wardens is not a good thing right not since there are only us left in Ferelden. With that said, I hope you kept enough for you too, I certainly couldn't do this without you."

"I uh, well I wouldn't want to be doing this without you either."

Alistair watched her shy smile and light blush and felt his breath catch. Maker's breath she was beautiful! His heart may belong to Tela Cousland forever, but Telaina was becoming harder to ignore.

They spent the next few hours talking and eating, sharing their fears over the hard task that lay before them. While normally nervous with others, it seemed that such nerves didn't plague them if they were talking to each other. Finally getting late, Telaina told Alistair she had a gift for him and pulled a small stature she found as they left Lothering.

Alistair blinked in shock as he took the small stature and just sat there are stared at it, finding himself unable to speak.

"Look if you don't like it, you don't have to keep it, it was probably stupid and..." she tried to grab it from his hand.

"No!" he yelped and then pulled himself together "Sorry, I love it, I just, I have really never been given anything before, I guess I am in shock. I mean what man wouldn't be surprised when a beautiful woman gives him a gift. Wait, I didn't mean the beautiful part, well I mean I did, but..." Alistair felt himself sweating suddenly.

"I can't imagine any man as handsome as you never getting a gift before." Telaina blushed.

"Y-you think I am handsome?" he smiled warmly "I-I am flattered Telaina."

"You are indeed handsome and so very kind, or at least I think so."

Alistair swallowed hard before speaking, this was one of those moments he needed to step up too. He had been blushing and fumbling over words with her from the start and Maker knew he was extremely attracted to her, but he couldn't chance it leading to anything more on her part when he knew it never would on his. "I am flattered as a said, but I am, well I am in love with someone and don't want you to think..."

"Oh, uh no." she jumped up "I didn't mean, or sorry, no, I mean it was only an observation and the gift was for friendship, we are after all comrades and I sort of have, or well, just, well good night."

Alistair watched her quickly walk away and felt torn. He lost his heart the first time he read her words and saw the painting, but did that even matter? Tela was probably married by now to a Noble like her and here and now was Telaina, a gorgeous and kind woman who had said she found him handsome and gave him a gift too. Did it mean anything? He got up and headed to his tent, he needed to clear his mind and try to understand this. Tomorrow they would be in Redcliffe and he couldn't be distracted by anything, including the breathtaking Warden his heart was beginning to yearn for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late morning when they arrived at Redcliffe and before venturing into the town, Alistair pulled Telaina away from the others. Telaina was a bit nervous as the normal smile fell from Alistair's sensual lips and seriousness replaced his playful eyes.

"Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah should probably have told you earlier." he paused and looked at the ground for a moment before continuing. "I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in? The reason he did that was because... Well, because my father was King Maric. Which makes Cailan my... half-brother, I suppose."

"So instead of being a normal Bastard, you're a Royal one, huh, who would of thought." she laughed.

"Ha! Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often." he smiled "I would have told you, but it never really meant anything to me I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or coddled me... even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"I suppose I can understand that." But hearing Cailan's name, it suddenly made her wonder where he had been kept since he obviously was not there when she had been.

"Good. I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow. At any rate, that's it.That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"So there is nothing else? No hidden secrets? Bloody bits in your pack or equally scary things?" she chuckled.

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no, that's it. Just the prince thing. I... ah... not that I would want someone to like me for that reason, but there... are worst fates. Ahem."

"Somehow the whole Prince thing is incredibly sexy Alistair." he gulped when he saw the heat flicker in her eyes, she wasn't suppose to like it, was she?  


"I have no illusions about my status, however." he needed to focus on what he was saying, not the heat he felt passing between them. "It's always been made very clear that I'm a commoner and now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne. So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some.. nobody who was too unlucky not to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"Do you really think that? Do you wish you weren't here, with...me?"

"Maker no... no. What...what I really think is that i was lucky enough to survive with you."

He turned and walked away and Telaina felt a small shiver go down her spine. Maker's breath! What was wrong with her? While she had a place in her heart for her Templar forever, she couldn't deny the heat she felt whenever she was close to him. Something about how he towered over her, and his rich spicy scent, the sensual curve of his lips as he talked? Or was it just that he was so acutely masculine and it made her burn in a way she didn't even understand. Was it just a childish feelings of first love with her Templar that was still there and this was what a woman felt for a man she liked or desired? Sighing and giving her head a small shake she walked over to rejoin the rest of them and head into Redcliffe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going to the Chantry to speak to Bann Teagan brought back rough memories to both of them. Not realizing they were being plagued with the same memory, they followed their escort into the building. Finally reaching Bann Teagan. Alistair meant to say who he was, meant to let Teagan know, but before he could, he found a shock that made his heart stop.

"Telaina Cousland, Makers grace! Your alive! When I heard about Bryce, Eleanor and Aedan, well I am happy to see you my girl!" Teagan smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Wait, you, you're Tela Cousland?" Alistair felt faint, she was his Tela?

"Who are you?" Teagan asked and then squinted "Wait you're... Alistair? Maker it is you! This is a wonderful thing!" Teagan went and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "And still following your Princess around? Somethings never change. Still defending her are you?"

"Wait, Teagan, you're saying he is, the boy from the village?" Warden Alistair was her Templar?

"You didn't know? Neither of you? I suppose it was only a brief couple of days though."

"We wrote a lot and..." Alistair couldn't say more, what could he say? The woman he had fallen in love with, the woman who had filled his heart and desires...he needed to do or was it go....or even something else?

Telaina looked at him, Alistair, Warden Alistair was her childhood Prince who truly was a Prince and he was there in front of her. She could finally touch him, finally put a real man to the dreams that haunted her since the first letter he wrote her and the small drawing she still carried. Her Alistair, the man she kissed a thousand times in her dreams was standing before her.

Still staring at her, Alistair would be surprised to know his thoughts mirrored his fellow Warden's. Unlike hers however, his were darker and more sensual. Every night came rushing back to him as he remember every stroke he gave his body pretending it was her touching his body. Excusing himself, he needed to get some fresh air and cool the desire that was curling in his groin.

He left the Chantry and went to stand out by the water near the place he first met Tela all those years ago to try to somehow come to terms with what he had learned. Tela, the girl he had lost his heart too all those years ago was here with him now. She was even more beautiful than his dreams ever dared to hope for and then another thought went through his mind; and she obviously was attracted to him. Maker, she had responded to him as much as he had her. Shaking his head, he went into the general store they had and began looking around.

Alistair didn't hear the door open or it close. Nor did he hear the quiet steps of someone coming behind him, but when a hand touched his shoulder, he  jerked and grabbed them and spun them up against the wall. Blinking his eyes, he realized it was Telaina, Tela and she was right up against him, panting, beautiful full plump lips parted, inviting and without thinking he wanted to finally know if she would kiss him as good in life as she did in his dreams, and Maker did she.

Telaina moaned against him and welcomed the shy slip of his tongue against her lips, asking to explore her mouth more intimately and she wanted it and took it. His kisses were almost shy and she could tell he probably never kissed anyone else before, but she didn't care, because to her they were perfect, he was perfect.

Alistair ran his hands down her hips, pulling her closer as he leaned against the counter and braced himself. Working and pulling at straps and buckles, he lifted off his splintmail between her kisses and nips and quickly his padding and shirt. Telaina pulled back slightly and admired the graceful power of his well sculpted body.

                                                                                  

"Maker you're beautiful, my Alistair." she whispered, but Alistair still heard her and felt his heart thump in his chest from  hearing her call him hers, for that was certainly true. As a small boy he had had a crush on the girl he met by the lake and later he had fallen hopelessly in love with her words and her beautiful painting, but seeing her now, holding her for real and kissing her lips? Maker he could drown in her love and consider it a wonderful death.

Drawing her face back to him, he kissed her slow and loving. Nothing demanding, nothing wanting for more, just for the pleasure of feeling the soft warmth of lips than had consumed his dreams.

"My beloved Princess how many nights have I dreamed of kissing your lips, aching for one touch of your beautiful hands." he sighed happily.

"My Knight is also a poet it seems." she giggled "Who knew such a strong warrior could say such romantic things."

"Normally I am an awkward mess around anyone, especially women, but I think all those years of wanting you and loving you gave me plenty of time to think of such words." he blushed slightly as he smiled.

He let his eyes roam her beautiful body and grazed her bare stomach with only the tips of his fingers, before pulling her tight against him once more. He groaned as he felt her hand slide down his body and under his waistband of her leathers to cup his hip and couldn't help the trust of his hips against her that his body responded on its own.

Feeling his hard arousal, she shivered. Did she really want this to happen right now, in an abandoned store in Redcliffe? What about preparing for the battle that night? Taking a deep breath she knew it had to stop, no matter how much her heart screamed at her.

"Alistair, we must stop." he kissed her again and ran his fingers down her back "Alistair, please, stop." He blinked his eyes at her and then felt terrible.

"I am so sorry Tela, I just got...Maker's breath, I don't mean to push for...." she laid her fingers against his lips.

"I know Alistair, I do, I too wanted this as much as you  and, well know I don't regret it, Andraste there is nothing dealing with you I would ever regret, but..."

"We need to focus on our task at hand, right?" he gave her a small smile "And this, well this can't happen right now, with us, right?"

She frown but knew he was right. Who knew what tomorrow would bring and the task before them was huge with everyone in Ferelden needing them and there was no room for love right now. She knew it and knew he did too, but her heart was telling her otherwise. The chances of them finding each other in all this, facing this together, surely the Marker had a reason for that? For them to have fallen in love and then be side by side in this, it had to be more than coincidence right? She felt herself arguing inside and right now she couldn't say which side would win.

"I agree Alistair, but there is one thing I need from you right now." she shyly touched his cheek.

"Anything." he told her. "Anything you wish, want need, I will do for you, I swear."

"I want, I uh want to hear you just once say..." she started and blushed.

"I love you." he pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin "and never will I love another, I swear."


End file.
